Her Diary
by Miss Selah
Summary: Leaving Inuyasha at home so that he doesn't make a fuss while you're at school? Good plan. Leaving your diary out where he can see it? Not so much...


Title: Her Diary

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: Leaving Inuyasha at home so that he doesn't make a fuss while you're at school? Good plan. Leaving your diary out where he can see it? Not so much...

A/N: Originally posted in... IDK, 2003? This is early work. I just found an old floppy disk - that's right A FLOPPY DISK - of stuff and decided to continue to compile old things. So, timestamp - I was 13 when I wrote this. Yikes. This is also proof that, almost 10 years ago (omg I joined this fandom almost 10 years ago...) I enjoyed my cliches as much as the next person.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a quiet day in the city of Tokyo. And at the Shinto Shrine, not a single leaf was out of place. However, the silence was soon broken by a loud,

SLAM The door to a very old well house was thrown open, revealing a very upset Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome sat up in her bed abruptly. Then she looked over at her clock. Then it was her turn to scream. "I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"KAGOME! I AM GOING TO... Inuyasha's rant was discontinued by the door being thrown in his face as Kagome ran out the door at an un-human speed.

"Why... can't she be that fast when we are chasing demons?" Inuyasha said as he lifted himself off the ground.

Inuyasha decided to go wait for her to come back in her room. Once he got there, he settled down cozily in her bed. 'How long can she be?'

Two hours Later

"HOW MUCH LONGER CAN SHE POSSIBLY BE?!" Inuyasha screamed loudly as he rocked back and forth on her bed trying to stop the crazed thoughts that were entering his head. 'Get shards. Kill Sesshomaru. Pound Jaken. Yesss... He is so very poundable...'

Another Five Hours

Rock, Rock "So... bored..."

(A/N: This could take a while, so I am just going to jump to the part where he decides to raid Kagome's room)

"Hmm... Interesting." Inuyasha said as he rambled through the desk drawer. Then he came across something that caught his attention. Something that was shiny. And thick, like a book. He pulled it out, careful to not damage it.

"What's a Dia-ry?" Inuyasha asked himself as he picked the shiny lock. "It smells like Kagome, so it can't be that bad, right?"

He got the lock open and looked at the first page in awe. It had fancy cursive writing that said 'Kagome' in a shiny ink mark. Then it said in much more menacing letters, 'Souta, if you are reading this I will kill you!" Inuyasha flinched.

"Scary..." He said as he turned the page again.

'Dear Diary...' The page went on to talk about her first day of her fifteenth year. The day that she met Inuyasha. He turned the page again. There, it said how he was cruel and horrible to her. It also explained about the Shikon No Tama. He continued to flip through the pages until he reached today's entry. Inuyasha read over it and blushed wildly. He couldn't believe what Kagome had written about him! And, this was her dreams! He was doing somersaults inside of his head. He couldn't believe it! He was so happy!

Just as he was re-reading it for about the hundredth time, he heard Kagome walking up to her room. He immedately knew that he was in trouble, he didn't know why, but instinct told him to leave and fast. So he abandoned the book and took off through her window.

Kagome opened her door just in time to see the curtains blow outside from an invisible breeze. She adjusted them and lay down on her bed. She reached up to stretch and felt a small book lying on her pillow. She grabbed it up and saw that it was opened to this days entry. She read over her dream and smiled with a blush.

Then she noticed a pair of dog ears in the tree outside her window. She was nearly ready to scream from embarrassment as she remembered that she had put her diary away that day.

Then she got an idea. "Maybe I should just sit wham down here in this seat. Boy, I love SIT-ting Crash in this chair. Oh, if Inuyasha were to get in to my room while I was at school and read my diary I would probably sit boom him until his back broke. Oh well, enough SIT-ting muffled voices I better close my window. It's chilly." Kagome said as she smiled and closed her window. Then she went in to her bathroom to take a bath.

She took one last look at her diary entry before she went in to the bath room. She read it again and then she smiled.

It read:

Dear Diary,

Last night I had a dream that Inuyasha and I had finally collected all of the shards. And when I thought that he was going to wish that he was a full demon, he turned to me and kissed my lips and said that he wished I would always be happy. And then the jewel began to glow and we were in my time at a wedding-my wedding. With Inuyasha. Shippo was throwing apples for some reason and Sango was my maid of honor and Miroku performed the ceremony. And then Miroku asked Inuyasha to kiss the bride, and just as I was about to kiss him, I heard my name being yelled really, REALLY loudly. Oh well, maybe I can finish the dream tonight.

Love Kagome.


End file.
